


Together in the Void (Alpha Kids Poems)

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These kids think to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in the Void (Alpha Kids Poems)

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the gigapause.

**1\. Roxy**

they wait

together in the void

alone  
but not really  
she floats through space  
and you swim through void

together in the emptiness…  
it isn’t too bad

and when youre together  
she and you have good times

and when you were apart  
you waited for the other

there isnt much to say  
about how you feel towards her

because the words are impossible to convey

and like her name and her title  
she is the muse that keeps you going

the one youll always try to find a light for

even if shell never seen the affection you hold for her  
it doesn’t mean your love will waiver

you guess in a way this is a confession of love  
and you know this doesnt sound like the normal me  
you want to better yourself for your friends and for her. 

and maybe

 maybe… you wont be lost in the void

 

**2\. Jane**

You have a  
a fragile heart  
and paper-thin  
hope. And you  
hold yourself  
together  
with strings  
and a smile.

You don’t understand  
why you continue  
to hold that grudge.  
Supposedly, you’ve  
forgiven Jake long ago.  
But was it him you  
were always  
so angry  
at?

Your father  
was a wise man  
who gave you the  
world, and  
locked you from  
the world at  
the same time.  
You often  
wondered about  
a normal  
life with your  
friends, and  
your father,  
and everyone.  
But they  
were never really  
normal.  
Your friends,  
your father,  
and almost  
everyone was  
absolutely  
extraordinary.  
But not you.  
Not you.

And maybe,  
you can understand  
why Dirk  
was chosen.  
Well, you  
didn’t confess was a start.  
But if you had,  
would it have made  
a difference at all?

No.

It wouldn’t.

You know  
that you’re the   
complete  
opposite of your  
aspect.  
Dull, and grey  
and never really  
full of life.  
You bake,  
you read,  
you talk,  
you used to  
be into botany,  
but that’s it.  
The only part  
of you that was  
anyway lively  
was your  
love for silly  
things  
and harmless pranks.  
And maybe  
that’s why  
no one  
could ever take you  
seriously.

**3\. Dirk**

  
You’re stupid. You never really understood how they felt about you. Jake, Jane, Roxy, you thought that you were doing the best for them. But no.You were doing the best for you. You were looking out for yourself. And when things went from bad to worse, you didn’t have a plan. All you did was wait, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  wait  .You didn’t do shit, you’re complete shit. You’ve taken advantage of how many friends? Why did you do that? How can you be so stupid. Why do you only think of you you you you you you you you you you you you you. Why did you tell Jane she was the leader, then do everything yourself. Why did you always keep Roxy in the dark about what you were doing? Why did you continue to pester Jake, despite the fact that he was confused by your endeavors? You’ve never understood anyone, and you’ll always be the same guy. Alone, ignorant, and full of yourself. Fuck this. You want change. You want to change. You’re going to fix everything. But you’re not going to do it alone. And this is the first step.

**4\. Jake**

  
You just want to go home.  
You dont care about the game.  
You thought that you would be hanging out with your friends.  
But for some reason theyre always doing their own thing.  
You looked forward to spending time with them.  
You were confident everything would get on just fine.  
Everyone would forget the troubles of the world  
and in time you would be able to meet your grandmother.

Now everything is frightening.  
And you thought you were able to handle it.  
But all your life youve never learned how to handle people.  
You were alone you killed monsters with horns and wings  
but with people you just can’t point a gun at them  
then all you’re troubles will disappear.   
You want to have those good times back.  
When jane was sane,  
And roxy and dirk were talking to you  
And you didn’t feel as alone  
as you do now.  
Youve never felt this alone.

…

 **5\. Calliope**  
YoU wait for everyone.  
YoU want to talk to them again.  
Sometimes you see Roxy, moving throUgh the void.  
YoU talked to her once, but she attracted the lady with light, and yoU didn’t want to risk it.

YoUr Utter loneliness makes yoU feel weak and small.  
And maybe yoU shoUld not have been so hasty with yoUr friend.  
Again, yoU are alone.  
BUt yoU know that they’ll save yoU.

YoU wait.


End file.
